Shatter the Sky
Raynor's Raiders Terran Dominion |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= Infested Kerrigan |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2=Zerg forces :1 Leviathan |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2=Devastating; platform destroyed, resulting in zerg air support being crippled for some time |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Shatter the Sky is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Completing it in place of the mission "Belly of the Beast" prevents the zerg from using s, brood lords, corruptors, sacs, and the leviathan in the mission "All In".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. History Background A Terran Dominion and Raynor's Raiders battle group attacked Char early in the Second Great War to use a xel'naga device to deinfest Infested Kerrigan. However, the initial landing did not go as planned. A foothold was achieved only after heavy casualties and the initiative of Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. Securing the Skies ]] A push on the main hive was impossible without a preparatory assault elsewhere. On General Horace Warfield's advice, Commander Jim Raynor opted to ensure air superiority in the short time available. Eighty percent of the enemy air support was based on a cluster of tethered space platforms in geostationary orbit. The hives were too deep to be destroyed by nuclear strikes. However, the platforms still had power; destroying the coolant tower located on each platform would cause catastrophic meltdowns and demolish both the platforms and nests. The Raiders established a base on one of the platforms and systematically proceeded to destroy the coolant towers. A large section of the platform was destroyed as each coolant tower was disabled. The zerg counter-attacked with a leviathan, but it was not enough to prevent the terrans from leaving the platform a burning wreck. Aftermath With enemy air support crippled, an assault on the primary hive cluster was now possible. Assembly of the xel'naga device was completed and it was delivered to the front for deployment.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Gameplay The first generator is directly to the southwest of your base and is minimally defended. A small fleet of battlecruisers should be more than sufficient to take it out. Once a coolant tower is destroyed, you have less than a minute to pull your units to safety until it blows. There are vents near each tower which constantly spawn mutalisks when you have units near by. Vikings, wraiths, and goliaths are more than capable of handling them. Once the first tower has been taken out, Matt Horner will point out that the towers in the northwest and southeast corners are heavily defended against ground and air attacks respectively. Like the first tower, the other three aren't very deep in the zerg bases, but a larger force will be needed to breach them. For the southeast tower, diamondbacks are invaluable in getting in and getting out. Their fire on the move allows them to be retreating and attacking once the tower has been destroyed. Bring a few goliaths to handle the mutalisks that spawn. Again, the tower is not very deep in the zerg base. For the northwest tower, banshees and vikings supported by those battlecruisers used for the first one are your best shot. Banshees will devastate anything on the ground while the vikings handle the mutalisks. The southwest tower has a combination of both air and ground defenses. Take both your aerial and ground forces used to take out the previous two towers and attack. After the second tower goes down, a leviathan will spawn and will move very quickly towards your base, but not into it. It will patrol the middle platform, and only attack if you go into range of it. It spawns scourge, mutalisks, and brood lords, and has powerful ground and air attacks. Throw whatever anti-air you have at it: battlecruisers (Yamato cannons), vikings, wraiths, and goliaths are your best bets. If you researched science vessels, keep them near by to patch up your units. Don't bother with irradiate, the energy is better spent repairing your units. Achievements References Category:Wings of Liberty missions